Missouri Love
by roughed
Summary: She fell into the WWE, fell off of a barstool, but which Evolution member will she fall for? BatistaOCRandy Orton
1. Chapter 1

She was new to the company, but not so much to the business. In fact, she'd spent the past few years in training with none other than her sister, Jackie Gayda. She was quick to learn, having watched wrestling ever since she could remember, but she couldn't get into the company with just the basics. Jackie had always been close to Allen Sarven, otherwise known as Al Snow, and he'd been happy to help out with her younger sister. For the past few years, Carmela had been training with Al Snow.. and although it wasn't formal, it had been the key to getting into the company.

Carmela sat in front of the four McMahon's and Eric Bischoff, who were interrogating her and the man sitting beside her―Al. Vince set his black-rimmed glasses on the end of his nose and studied a few notes in front of him before pulling them off again. He folded his hands in front of him and met her eyes.

"So, I would assume that you've had some type of informal training already?" he asked, watching her expectantly.

Both Carmela and Al nodded their heads, but she was first to jump the gun. "I learned the basics from my sister, and then of course, Al taught me all that I know today."

"If I may, I'd like to say that Carmela progressed faster than almost any other student that I've ever had. She caught on quickly, and has worked the crowd as both a face and heel." Al glanced at Carmela and smiled at her reassuringly, knowing that under the table she was clutching the hem of her skirt so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Mr. McMahon was too busy staring at the young woman's chest to clearly hear what Al had said, but the answer had been good enough for him. Making it look like a difficult decision, he read over the papers in front of him once more. That's who he was, though... he loved to make people squirm.

"Alright Miss Gayda, I've looked over everything and it all looks good.. If you're as talented as Al says you are, then you're worth a contract." Mr. McMahon stood, and Carmela followed suit. She shook his hand as he held his out, an ecstatic smile planted on her face.

"Welcome to RAW," Eric Bischoff piped up, extending his hand to her as well and she politely obliged. Truth be told, she was glad that she'd been placed on RAW since her sister was parading around over on SmackDown. She loved her sister, but she wanted to make a name for herself and not be known as Jackie's sister.

----

Carmela intently awaited the moment when she would be introduced to the world of wrestling. It was only a matter of minutes now, and she was waiting just beyond the stairs leading out of the curtain. It was funny, while most people would have sweaty palms and be quaking with fear.. she wasn't really nervous at all. She'd performed in front of a crowd before, and this wasn't anything new to her.

"Carmela, right?" a voice asked from behind her, and she spun around quickly to see who it was. It was Michael Manna, who had also been acquainted with Jackie through Al. "I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you," he shook her hand. "Al wanted me to let you know that he tried to give you a call but your cell must've been off.. But, anyway, he just wanted me to let you know that he says good luck, break a leg, and all of that good stuff," he flashed a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" she smiled. "Oh, will you tell him that I said thanks? I'd give him a call right now but.. I'm about to go out there and he'd probably say something to the likes of '_don't worry about it, there are only thousands of people out there'" _she laughed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that sounds about like Al," he nodded with a laugh. "But oh, I forgot to tell you something.." A familiar theme started up and Carmela raised an eyebrow curiously. "You can tell him thanks for the 'good luck' yourself.. because he's going to accompany you to the ring!"

Al popped out from around the corner and grinned cheekily at her. "Are ya ready, girl?" he asked her, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose," she replied with a nod. She followed him out onto the stage and took a deep breath. She let him work the crowd first before raising a hand into the air and giving a quick wave, her smile reaching from ear to ear on her face. She strutted beside him down to the ring and climbed in as he held the ropes down for her.

Hundreds of cameras were flashing, and she could hear the catcalls of the single men in the arena. With good reason, though. Like her sister, she was quite tall and had a curvaceous body. However, Carmela was a brunette with a cherry tint and her sister was light brown/dirty blonde. She was a tall drink of water, standing close to 5'9" and needless to say, her legs were her best asset. They weren't quite as wonderful as her new roommate's, but they were sure a sight for sore eyes.

"Ladies and gentleman," Al spoke into the microphone, quieting the rowdy crowd. "I'd like you to meet my friend, and former trainee.. Miss Carmela!" Beaming, she gave her friend a quick hug and took the microphone to make the quick little speech that the script had called for.

"You don't have any idea how much it means to me.. to be standing before you all, today. And it would have never been possible without Al Snow," she paused for the crowd to cheer. "Vince McMahon," there was a mix of cheers on this one "and Eric Bischoff..." she said and scrunched her nose, the fans booing. "I'm so excited to finally be standing in this ring, and I can't wait for my first match.."

Before she could say another word, "Time To Rock and Roll" blared over the system and the Women's Champion stepped out from behind the curtain with her title belt secure over her shoulder and Tyson Tomko following close behind. Al glared and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Carmela, is it?" Trish spat into the microphone with a smirk. "Just what the roster needed... another _whore _who is just screaming 'Open for business'. Right Vince?" Tyson snickered and followed Trish down to the ring. "I just wanted to come down to the ring and welcome you to RAW, sweetheart.. courtesy of the Problem Solver." Tyson started towards her but Al stepped in the way and got in his face. Trish took a cheap shot on Carmela and started beating on her, finally laying her out with a Chick Kick. Al, too, was laid out and the two left standing made their exit.

Al twitched and slowly came to his senses, crawling over to check on Carmela. He was muttering under his breath and glaring towards the stage as the show went to a commercial break.

Backstage, Carmela walked out of the medic area unscathed and was quickly approached by Trish. "Hey hon, I just wanted to make sure you're alright," she said with a small smile. "You took it like a pro, by the way. Welcome to the family!"

"I'm good," she smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, it's nice to finally be here." At that moment Stacy came running up to them and squeezed Carmela.

"You looked amazing out there, girly!" she grinned and they both said their goodbyes to Trish as she parted ways. "Anyways, I'm heading back to the hotel.. You want a ride or are you going to stick around for a little bit?"

"I think I'll stick around, I'm going to shower and then I'll be there," she nodded and waved to her roomie as she left. Walking back towards the women's locker room she noticed Dave Batista standing against the wall with his massive arms crossed in front of his chest. She caught his eye and flashed a smile, getting a small smile in return. They held the gaze for a moment before her face flushed with color and she quickly turned in the direction of the locker room.

"Not bad," she muttered with a grin and hurried into the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

She had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off when there came a knock at the door.

"Is someone gonna get that?" she asked to an empty locker room. Carmela sighed as she wrapped the towel around her exposed body. She walked to the door, whoever was outside knocked even louder as if they hadn't heard her bare feet padding over to the door. Carmela opened the door and poked her head outside. To her surprise it was Paul Levesque, and he was standing there looking smug.

"Um, hey," she greeted him with a smile. "Go ahead and come in, there's no one else in here.." she said, pulling the towel tighter around her naked body and took a step back so that her could come in.

Paul stepped inside of the women's locker room before Carmela closed the door behind him, making sure anyone who had wanted to try and peek didn't have the ability to do so. The towel barely covered her chest, and she quickly crossed her arms in front of her, her wet hair dripping down her back.

"What's up?" she asked him, stepping behind a thin wall to get dressed. She pulled out a short jean skirt and a white ribbed tank-top and began to dress herself. Paul smirked as she slid behind the wall, her chest obviously starting to swell out of the towel.

"Miss Carmela, I was talking to one of my good friends earlier, and he's taken quite an interest in you. I don't suppose you've seen him around yet.. but, who knows. This good friend of mine is Dave Bautista."

Carmela's head popped out from behind the wall, a look of astonishment on her face. "Dave Bautista taking an interest in me? That's almost unbelievable.. he's one sexy man, and I'm just the new girl."

"The _sexy_ new girl," he corrected her, getting a smirk before she disappeared behind the wall again. "Anyways," he started again. "The guys and I are planning on going out later, and Dave was wondering if you'd like to join us... to, you know, celebrate getting your first ass kicking?" he joked.

Carmela stepped out from behind the wall, decked out in her ribbed tank and tiny jean skirt, a pair of strappy heels on and her bag slung over her shoulder. "You tell Dave, that I'd _love_ to go out with you guys tonight." Scribbling down her hotel and room number on a piece of paper, Carmela handed it to the man before her. "Just give me a few minutes to get back and get changed and then send him on over." She winked and smiled before walking past him, letting her shoulder brush against his before leaving the locker room.

----

"You're sure this looks alright?" Carmela asked her newfound friend, Stacy Keibler. She was staring into the mirror at herself, trying to decide if what she was wearing was provocative enough for the four men that she was going out with tonight. She was wearing a strapless '_little black dress_' that showed off her long, delicate legs. Her hair was hanging in loose curls and she had only applied a touch of make-up.

"You look amazing, Carm," Stacy nodded from the doorway with a smile. "But.. if I were you, I'd bring along a pair of jeans because with those guys.. you could be doing something other than standing around and looking pretty."

Carmela hadn't thought of this, but from the sound of the invite.. Stacy was probably right. "_The guys and I are planning on going out later, and Dave was wondering if you'd like to join us... to, you know, celebrate getting your first ass kicking?_"She chuckled at their earlier conversation and nodded to her friend. "You're right.. and not only that, but I have a feeling that Paul is the kind of guy who'd like to cop a feel. Married to Miss "I gave you head last night, don't be so greedy" McMahon or not.. he's inclined to have a little fun—or so I've been told."

Stacy laughed at her friend and disappeared into the other room for a moment to rummage in her bag. "Here, take this.." she said, showing Carmela the 'Evolution' logo on the front. Carmela grinned from ear to ear and took the shirt, tossing that and a pair of blue jeans into her over-sized purse. "But, if you don't mind... please don't bring Dave back _here _to screw your brains out. I don't care if it's in a public library, at the grocery store, or on a park bench.. just don't bring him back here."

Carmela laughed and nodded, taking one last look in the mirror before turning to face her roommate. "Don't worry, I have more decency than that. Wouldn't wanna keep you up all night because I _know _for a fact that the only thing you'd hear is him moaning my name," she winked and jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"That's you, babe!" Stacy said and urged her out of the bathroom. "You look gorgeous. Dave is going to bust a nut when he gets a good look at you.." she smirked and pushed Carmela towards the door. Carmela opened it and smiled at the sight before her.

Dave was dressed in an expensive suit and she was relieved to see that she wasn't the only one dressed to impress. She felt his eyes scan her body, giving her legs a twice over and noticing the length, or lack thereof, of the dress. She turned to mouth '_oh my god_' to Stacy before closing the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"You look.. amazing," he stated first, casting a smile down at her. He was several inches taller, but that had always been a turn on. Not to mention he had large hands, and you know what they say about men with big hands and feet.. She caught her eyes drifting and she looked away before she could turn a shade of pink.

"Thank you, sweetheart.. You're looking pretty good, yourself." She'd never been shy—she'd basically sat on top of Vince McMahon at their first meeting just trying to land a job. "I never imagined to find Paul standing outside of the locker room. And I didn't think he'd be asking me out for you.. You shy, sweetie?" she cooed playfully.

"Maybe just a little bit.." he returned and grinned down at her, stepping into the elevator.

----

Dave stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for Carmela, giving her his hand to help her out. She politely obliged and adjusted her dress as she got out, turning to see the up-to-no-good faces of Paul Levesque and Randy Orton.

"Well, look who beat us here," she said to Dave, motioning to the two suspicious-looking men. Dave led her over to where Paul and Randy were standing in the parking lot of a very noisy, new-looking joint.

"A little dressy to go to a bar, aren't we?" Paul asked with a smirk, elbowing Randy who was grinning cheekily.

"And Carmela, are you even twenty-one yet?" Randy asked her, elbowing Paul in return. You'd have thought that these two were Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

"Almost twenty two, thanks babe.." she told him and quickly remembered the jeans and t-shirt in her purse. "Hey Dave.. do you mind if I use your backseat real quick?" she smiled innocently. Dave shrugged and opened the door, grinning deviously at his two friends.

"Make yourself at home," he told her and she climbed in and shut the door.

"No peeking," she called as she rolled down the window for a second, just to roll it back up again. She changed into the jeans and t-shirt and stepped back out of the car momentarily.

"Well, I'll be damned.."

----

Carmela had just taken another shot of tequila and she was definitely out of it. She was giggling like a school girl, and fighting to keep her equilibrium in check.

"And do you know what the name 'Dave Bautista' together could make?" she asked the three guys, not really expecting an answer in return. "Davista.." she said and burst into a fit of laughter and Paul and Randy laughed right along with her. Dave chuckled too, guzzling his beer and watching her. The alcohol soon got the best of her and she fell backwards off of her barstool and laughed, struggling to get back to her feet.

"Davista, help your woman," Paul choked out, trying not to laugh.

Dave got to his feet and leaned down to help her up, feeling her head lean against his shoulder as he helped her to stand. But, soon he felt her body go limp as she passed out from the amount of alcohol that tiny body had consumed. Tweedledee and Tweedledum were at it again, laughing in spite of the young woman. Dave smirked at them and carried Carmela out to the car being careful so that he wouldn't wake her.

----

Stacy crept to the door sleepily after being awaken by a rapping on the door. "What are you doing home so early, I thought you and Dave.." she started before she noticed that it _was _Dave, with Carmela on his shoulder. She burst out laughing and opened the door so that he could come in.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, clutching her stomach.

Dave laid her down on the couch before turning back to Stacy. "Well.. we took her out to the bar, she had a few shots of tequila and she got hammered, laughed, fell off of a barstool, and ended up passing out on my shoulder," he shrugged with a laugh.

Stacy smiled at him and looked over at her friend. "Aw, you're so sweet, Dave. Thanks for bringing her back, I'll make sure that she knows you took good care of her."

Dave nodded and quickly scribbled his name and number down on a piece of paper, leaving it on the counter so that it was easily seen. "Make sure she gets that, okay?" he asked and smiled at Carmela before making his leave.

"Alright Carm, let's get to bed," she told her friend with a laugh, thoroughly amused by the story.

"Mmkay, which side ya want?" she laughed, and stumbled a bit even though she was being supported by Stacy. Stacy shook her head and laughed, helping Carmela get into a large t-shirt and into bed.

"I'll be right back with Tylenol, so don't fall asleep.." she said, hurrying to the kitchen to grab a few pills and a glass of water so that she wouldn't have a screaming headache when she woke up. But, when she came back it was too late because Carmela had done the opposite of what she'd been told—she had her head buried into her pillow and was sleeping soundly.


End file.
